the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow
Dr. Jonathan Crane is a mad scientist who has interests in fears of anyone. Corrupted by the bullying he had suffered from his childhood, he attempts to inflict everyone in Gotham with fear toxins to make them suffer their worst fears. He appears as the main villain in Batman: Arkham Knight. Batman: Arkham Asylum The Scarecrow was one of the inmates of Arkham on the Joker's "party list". As part of the Joker's schemes, he led Batman to the Medical Facility where the Scarecrow pumped the elevator Batman was in full of Fear Gas. As Batman made his way to the bottom floor he saw the Scarecrow spraying his Fear Gas into an operating room of Arkham staff and patients, causing them to panic to the point of death. Eventually, Batman began seeing a vision of Commissioner Gordon, crying for help, before being dragged out of view. Batman found Gordon's body, and sadly tried calling Oracle to tell her he was too late. He could not contact her, however, as Barbara's voice said that the number he was trying to reach was unavailable, and to hang up. Batman then made his way to the morgue. In the morgue, an echoing voice told Batman "You shouldn't be here!" and "Get out of here!", slowly growing louder, and creating an ominous, ghostly feeling in the air. Batman turned around and exited the room, only to find himself entering the exact same room. There lay three body bags, two of which contained his deceased parents, speaking to him, with the Scarecrow jumping out of the third. It turned into a cat and mouse game in a surreal other world made up of elements of the asylum, where a giant Scarecrow sought out the hiding Batman. Batman was able to finally break free from the Scarecrow's hold by avoiding his assailant's gaze and shining a Batsignal, a manifestation of Batman's will power, at him, destroying the giant Scarecrow and ending the hallucination. Back in reality, Batman went back to Gordon, only to find that it was in fact the body of another security guard Scarecrow killed. The Scarecrow later attacked Batman with his Fear Gas once again, after Batman destroyed Dr. Young's Titan formula. This caused Batman to relive his parents' deaths, walking down a long, never-ending hall that turned into a city street in the pouring rain. As Batman walked down the 'street', he heard his parents and a younger version of himself talking in the background, before they were met and attacked by Joe Chill, with his voice monstrously distorted. Batman then briefly took the appearance of his eight-year-old self, hearing Jim Gordon and another officer discussing the murder in the background, before Gordon himself asked the young Bruce about the criminal. The voices soon ended, and another giant Scarecrow hallucination ensued, in which Batman escaped Scarecrow's hold once more by shining a second Batsignal at him. This time, upon returning to the real world, Batman found that he had somehow made his way into the top of Arkham Mansion's clock tower, and was locked in. Scarecrow used his Fear Gas for a third time when Batman re-entered the Intensive Treatment center. The toxins caused Batman to relive the starting events of the game, but with the Joker and Batman in opposite positions. Much to the Scarecrow's surprise, Batman was able to break free of the Scarecrow's hold, waking up clutching Crane himself. Scarecrow injected Batman with even more Fear Toxin, leading up to another giant Scarecrow hallucination, in which Scarecrow watched as Batman fought his army of skeletons, including two larger ones (actually Joker's thugs, two injected with Titan). Batman broke free once again, causing the Scarecrow to flee to the sewers below. Batman followed Crane there and confronted him by an underground river, leading straight to Gotham's water supply. The Scarecrow threatened to drop a bag of his Fear Toxin into the water supply, plunging Gotham's citizens into constant terror for up to one hundred years. Before he could do anything, however, Killer Croc attacked Scarecrow from the water, knocking the toxin bag harmlessly to the ground. Batman stopped Croc from eating Crane by activating his shock collar with a Batarang, causing Croc to retreat into the water, dragging Crane with him. Scarecrow, however, apparently escaped Croc through unknown means. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Crane emerged from the water by the docks and grabbed onto a floating crate containing the Titan formula. The same goes for Croc, and Bane. Batman: Arkham City Although Scarecrow doesn't appear in Batman: Arkham City, he is referenced in several ways. One of the Riddler's riddles is Scarecrow's mask in the middle of the city, indicating that Dr. Crane did enter the city at some point. Batman:Arkham Knight One year after Arkham City shut down, Scarecrow returned to Gotham City with a new brand of Fear Toxin and allied himself with the mysterious new supervillain called the Arkham Knight and the former assassin Deathstroke. With a power vacuum that was left in the wake of the Joker's death, Scarecrow united Batman's remaining enemies and formed a plan to unleash his new toxin upon Gotham on Halloween night. However, only Batman and the outmatched GCPD were left to face the rouges gallery, who were under Scarecrow's "protection", and the Arkham Knight's literal armies of soldiers and drones. Scarecrow made a public demonstration of his new toxin at Pauli's Diner, which caused its patrons to tear at each other. He then publicly broadcasted to all of Gotham, and threatened to unleash his toxin upon the entire city, which prompted a mass evacuation. This was a ploy for the Arkham Knight's Army to seize control of the Ace Chemicals plant and mass produce the fear toxin to create a bomb powerful enough to take out the eastern seaboard. When Batman and the GCPD arrived on site, the Arkham Knight destroyed the bridge to the facility with his attack chopper. Though the Arkham Knight wanted to kill the Batman on sight, Scarecrow overrode his vehicle's systems, stating that if he killed Batman, he'd have nothing left to fear, and ordered the Arkham Knight to keep him away from Ace Chemicals until his work was complete. After Batman evacuated the two surviving Ace Chemicals workers from the site, he confronted Scarecrow in the central mixing chamber, and demanded to know how to stop the fear gas from being unleashed. Scarecrow then warned the Dark Knight to release him, stating that the Arkham Knight had captured Barbara Gordon. Batman distracted himself to contact the Clock Tower, which allowed Scarecrow to escape and lock him in the room. Though Scarecrow escaped Ace Chemicals, Batman managed to put enough neutralizing agents to reduce the toxin's blast radius. After the ACE Chemicals incident, the Arkham Knight kidnapped Oracle and held her captive for hours until he took her to Scarecrow's Chinatown Safe-House, and Crane informed Batman that she was being held captive there. When Batman arrived, Scarecrow doused Barbara with fear toxin which caused her to commit suicide. Scarecrow later went to Simon Stagg's airships over Founders Island to see the progress on the Cloudburst (a device capable of dispersing his toxin in the form of a giant fear cloud). When Stagg double-crossed Scarecrow, he sent the Arkham Knight to lock him up in a cell which was pumped full of fear toxin. Batman then confronted Scarecrow, who injected him with fear toxin which caused Batman to hallucinate the Joker. Eventually, Batman managed to shake the effects off, with Scarecrow remarking that something about him seemed "different", before escaping with the Cloudburst via helicopter. Later, when Scarecrow found out that Poison Ivy was working with Batman to create a cure for his toxin, Scarecrow sped up his plan and released the Cloudburst which was contained in a tank, which was piloted by the Arkham Knight, and fired enough toxin to fill all the streets in Gotham with fear toxin. Batman then helped Ivy create another plant to neutralize the toxin and later destroyed the Cloudburst. With the Arkham Knight subdued (although he escaped), Batman cleared the streets of fear toxin, though at the cost of Poison Ivy's life. After the Arkham Knight fled the scene, all of his militia forces diverted their allegiance to Scarecrow alone, with only a few of them remaining loyal to the Knight. After encountering the Arkham Knight again, Batman discovered he was none other than Jason Todd, his former partner the second Robin. After defeating the Knight once more, Todd escaped into the night, and Gordon reunited with Batman to confront Scarecrow. The three met atop a skyscraper where Crane revealed that Oracle was still alive, and that her apparent suicide was a result of Batman being gassed with fear toxin. Scarecrow later revealed that he and Gordon had previously made a deal: Gordon, would betray Batman in exchange for his daughter's life. Gordon then intentionally shot Batman in the chest (where he knew Batman's armor was the strongest) and Batman fell off the building. But Scarecrow, who didn't want Batman dead, pushed Oracle off the building where Batman caught her mid-air. Though Barbara was safe, Crane made his leave with the militia forces and Gordon as hostage by helicopter. After returning Barbara to the GCPD, they discovered that the sensors at Panessa Studios were just accessed by Commissioner Gordon, indicating that Scarecrow had entered the Joker victim quarantine zone at the abandoned circus on Bleake Island. Heading there, Batman found that Robin was missing and his bo staff was broken and shattered on the ground. According to Harley, who was still present and locked up, Scarecrow used Gordon to enter and the miltia attacked and kidnapped Robin. Scarecrow then told Batman that if he wanted to save them, he had to surrender himself to the villain. Batman accepted and turned himself over to Scarecrow, and abandoned his utility belt in a storage depot in Kingston. Batman then entered a van and was driven to Arkhamm Island, where Scarecrow was waiting for him. After he arrived at the Arkham Mansion at the abandoned Asylum, Batman found Gordon and Robin being held captive by Scarecrow. Scarecrow revealed he was broadcasting live across Gotham, seeking to make Gordon unmask Batman so that Gotham could see their beloved hero's face as he succumbed to the fear toxin. Initially, Gordon protested, so Scarecrow shot Robin in the chest. Robin lived due to his suit's armor, but Scarecrow threatened to shoot him in the head if Gordon didn't cooperate. Batman told Gordon it was the only way and the commissioner reluctantly unmasked Batman. After the Dark Knight was unmasked as Bruce Wayne, Scarecrow injected him with the Fear Toxin, hoping to expose Batman as a fraud. Inside Batman's head, he raced through the burning Gotham City using the Batmobile in his mind in order to defeat giant Scarecrow to break some of the influence over him (shown in Scarecrow Nightmare missions), and then went on to eradicate the influence of the Joker in his mind. Upon turning around, Scarecrow saw Batman fighting off the fear toxin, proclaiming that he wasn't afraid. An angered Crane continuously injected Batman with fear toxin, but the hero constantly caught off the effects. Due to his apparent inability to feel fear, Crane deemed Batman's life "meaningless" and pointed a gun to Batman's head. Just as Scarecrow attempted to pull the trigger, the gun was suddenly shot out of his hand. The shooter was revealed to be Jason Todd, who had vanquished the Arkham Knight persona and was now operating as the ruthless vigilante called the Red Hood. Jason then reloaded his rifle and shot the strap of the gurney Batman was constrained in as Crane attempted to inject his toxin once more, Batman grabbed his hand and defeats Scarecrow by exposing him to his own toxin defeating him as it renders him harmless. Hallucinating his fear of bats, Crane began to scream and attempted to flee, but was subdued by Gordon. He was then brought to GCPD lockup and handed over to the custody of Aaron Cash, who put him in with the other villains Batman had caught. Henchmen *The Arkham Knight *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Arkham Militia *Rioters *Villains of Gotham Voice Actors Scarecrow is voiced by Dino Andrade in Batman: Arkham Asylum, and voiced by John Noble in Batman: Arkham Knight. Gallery Batman Arkham Knight Scarecrow.png Image (22).png Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Terrorist